The present invention relates to a car display layout structure installed into a vehicle such as a car to be used as a navigation system, etc.
As such a car display device that a navigation display device, a TV set, or the like is arranged in the inside of an instrument panel and then an image displayed on a screen of the navigation display device, the TV set, or the like is projected onto a reflector to be monitored or watched by the driver (or the passenger), a so-called head-up display device has been well known (see Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) Hei 6-183284 or Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) Hei 6-144081). The above reflector is supported on an upper surface of a front window panel or the instrument panel of the vehicle.
If the above head-up display device is arranged just in front of the driver's seat, sometimes such reflector has disturbed the driver's front eyeshot during when the driver drives the car. Hence, in the prior art, often the display has been arranged on the side front portion of the driver's seat.